Hosted storage services, such as cloud-based storage services, store data on a server which is located at a facility that is remote from the locations where the data is generated or used. The remote servers are typically hosted by a third party, which allows the data's owner and authorized users to access the data over a communications network such as the Internet.
It is common for jobs to access data that is stored by hosted storage services. Typically, privileges associated with a job are based on the roles associated with the user under whose authority a job runs. Authorization of a job request is based on the associated role. For example, a certain user may have read access. As such, all jobs run by the user may only be granted read access.
However, it is possible that a server may only want to allow requests for certain types of jobs regardless of the privileges associated with the corresponding user. For example, a server may only want to allow requests from live production jobs and not others.